


Devoured by Desire

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry may win, but so does Draco.





	Devoured by Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 45: Desire.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Devoured by Desire

~

His mouth devouring Potter’s, Draco ripped Potter’s shirt off, walking him backwards until he hit the wall. 

Desire coursing through him, Draco growled, shoving Potter’s trousers down. Grasping Potter’s cock, he laughed. “No pants? Slag.”

Potter rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into Draco’s fist. “Lucky for you,” he murmured. 

Snogging Potter, Draco moaned as Potter’s hands slid into his trousers to cup his arse, and when Potter manoeuvred a lubricated finger inside him, Draco cried out, coming. 

“I win,” whispered Potter afterwards.

Draco dropped to his knees, smirking up at Potter, his mouth hovering beside Potter’s erection. “We’ll see.” 

~


End file.
